terraria_fan_ideas_wiki_new_and_rebootedfandomcom-20200214-history
Armageldon Slime
"Slimes are rising, and you feel one of them will be greater than anything you have ever seen before..." - Naturally Spawned The Armageldon Slime is a early Hard Mode boss. It is recommended to be fought as the first Mechanical Boss. It is the mechanical version of King Slime. It has the lowest health of all Mechanical Bosses, but has one of the highest damages. It drops include Souls Of Right. Summoning The Amageldon Slime is spawned via a Mechanical Crown (2 Souls Of Night + 4 Souls Of Light + 1 Slime Crown + 10 Iron/Lead Bars) during the night. It can also spawn, similiarly to the other mech bosses, at night, with the message "Slimes are rising, and you feel one of them will be greater than anything you have ever seen before..." Battle The Armageldon Slime starts by spawning 20 blocks above the player. It is immortal until it hits the ground. When it starts, the boss will become vulnerable, and begin its attack pattern. Quite Similiarly to the King Slime, it gets smaller and faster as it loses HP. # The boss acts similarly to the king slime, but faster. It also jumps higher and can pass through blocks while jumping. Whenever it hits the ground after jumping, it spawns a ground pound projectile that effects 25 / 50 blocks around it, dealing 100 / 200 / 300 DMG to any player that touches them. # The boss's high jumps are even higher than King Slime's. Every time the boss lands from a high jump, it spawns a ground pound projectile that acts exactly like the other one except that it effects 50 / 100 blocks around it. # The boss teleports like the king slime, but it teleports faster. When the player tries to cheese it, the boss will pull the player towards it quickly, forcing the player to take damage. # Over time, it shoots laser projectiles at the player from the ruby in its crown. These laser projectiles are fired in rapid succession. The less health the boss has, the more frequent they are shot. # The boss spawns Mechanical Slimes when hit, that have the same stats as rainbow slimes, but jump 4 blocks higher than a normal slime. # The boss sometimes spawns Probe Slimes when hit in Expert Mode. They act like normal spiked slimes, but shoot lasers instead, have 1.5x the Rainbow Slime stats, and jump 11 blocks higher than normal slimes, and are faster. The boss's defense is 35 (or 50 in phase 2) when any Probe Slimes are alive. # When the boss reaches 75% HP, it enters a new subphase. For the rest of the battle, when touching the ground after performing a high jump, 2 Demon Sickles will spawn. These demon sickles home on the player twice before dying. Phase 2 * Once the boss reaches 50% HP, it stops, temporarily becomes invulnerable, then regenerates back to 75% life and becomes vulnerable again. It enters phase 2. Its damage drops, however its defense is increased. * In phase 2, the boss becomes faster. It now glows blue, and jumps higher, faster and spawns 2 probe slimes regardless of mode. In Expert Mode, 2 Mechanical Slimes also spawn. * Its lasers become turbo charged. Their velocity increases, and they begin to home very slightly, while also dealing slightly more damage. * Every time it teleports, it charges towards the player quickly, ignoring blocks. * At 25% HP, it enters a new subphase in which it gains the ability to inflict Dazed on the player for 5 / 10 seconds on hit. It also regenerates 10 life every time it spawns a Probe Slime in expert mode. * At 5% HP, the boss becomes really fast, and shoots lasers as frequently as possible. * When it dies, it does not dissapear, but instead it and the mechanical slimes and/or probe slimes teleport at any random place they can fit in that is more than 20 blocks away from the player, really quickly. They become faster until they get electrically shocked and break. The boss will then drop its drops. When killed, Mechanical Slimes drop 10-20 gel and 1-2 iron/lead bars. Probe Slimes drop 5-10 gel, 2-4 iron/lead bars. Both minions have a 25% / 10% / 5% chance to drop hearts. Drops Soul Of Right (10-20) 100% chance Soul Of Light(4-8) 100% chance Soul Of Night(2-4) 100% chance Gel (25-50)100% chance Gold Coin(5-10) 100% chance (Expert Mode Treasure Bag) Mechanical Wheel Piece (100% chance) Hallowed / Happy Bars (12-24) 100% chance Category:Hard Mode Category:Hard Mode Enemies Category:Hard Mode Slimes Category:Slimes Category:Boss Category:Enemies Category:Hard Mode Bosses